Mass Effect Návod
=Mass Effect - Návod= Prolog 1. Najděte maják 1.1. Promluvte si s kapitánem Od Jokera se vydej do komunikační místnosti. Po cestě můžeš pokecat s navigátorem Presslym a před vchodem do komunikační místnosti s doktorkou Chakwasovou. Odpoví ti na pár otázek. V místnosti se setkáš nejdříve se spektrou Nihlem. Promluv si s ním a potom s kapitánem Andersonem. Po shlédnutí přenosu z planety Eden Prima budeš vysazen se dvěma vojáky na povrchu. 1.2. Vyrazte k místu vykopávek Prohlédni si každé zákoutí, může se tam válet třeba opuštěný kontejner a pár věcí do začátku se hodí. Kousek dál po cestě se poprvé setkáš s nepřítelem a také přijdeš o jednoho člena posádky. Prozkoumej tělo a podle odpovědi dostaneš nějaké bodíky. 1.3. Pokračujte k místu vykopávek Postupuj dál po cestě k nalezišti a připrav se na další útok. Před nalezištěm zachráníš Ashley Williamsovou, budoucí spolubojovnici a možná i milenku. Poděkuje ti za záchranu a ty jí můžeš začít lichotit, pokud jí budeš chtít dostat do postele. Dojdi k nalezišti, postřílej pár ghetských vojáků a dokonči průzkum. 1.4. Prozkoumejte výzkumný tábor Maják na nalezišti bohužel není, tak hurá do tábora. Snad tam někdo přežil a mohl by podat patřičné informace. Před táborem jdi opatrně, čeká na tě malá lest, po eliminaci nepřátel se ocitneš v táboře před uzamčenou buňkou. Odemknout ji je sranda, ale záleží na konstelaci hvězd. Uvnitř si promluv s doktorkou Warrenovou. Dozvíš se, že maják přemístili do vesmírného přístavu a tak nabij zbraně a pokračuj tímto směrem. 1.5. Leťte do vesmírného přístavu V přístavu postřílej nepřátelské ghety a vpravo v buňce osvoboď pár kolonistů. Promluv si s Colem a nešetři otázkami. Hodně záleží na šarmu, co z něj otázkami vyrazíš. Na plošince najdeš Nihlovo tělo a za bednami Powella, který se tam před útokem zašíval. Pořádně ho prokecni a jestli ti Cole řekl jeho jméno, tak od něj dostaneš granáty a nějakou výbušninu. Powell ti také prozradí, jak zemřel Nihil a máš do konce hry o zábavu postaráno. 1.6. Odjeďte vlakem Musíš se dostat k vlaku a tady začíná jít malinko do tuhého. Postupuj pomalu ku předu a kryj se za bednami, pozor na přehřátí zbraně, je to dost nepříjemné. Na ghetského ničitele použij schopnost odhození, ovládá ji Kaidan. Prostřílej se k ovládání vlaku a odjeď. Na konečné tě mimo nepřátel čeká i deaktivace čtyř náloží v časovém limitu. Na mapě máš vyznačený maják, mrkni se, kde je a vydej se k němu. Prozkoumej ho a podívej se, jak jsi to podělal a ještě přivodil Sarrenovi barevné kreace. Probereš se až po pár hodinách na lodi v přítomnosti Ashley. Nejen Ashley má o tebe starost, ale i kapitán Anderson, tak si s ním promluv. 1.7. Promluvte si s Jokerem Po rozhovoru s kapitánem Andersonem vyjdi z ošetřovny, hned v jídelně na tebe čeká Ashley, polichoť jí a vyběhni po schodech nahoru. Projdi se na můstek a pokecej s Jokerem – a můžeš se vydat do Citadely, je to vlastně takové „hlavní město“ vesmíru. Tímto jsi dokončil prolog a další problémy nastanou v Citadele. CITADELA - Hlavní úkoly 2. Usvědčte Sarena 2.1. Jděte do Věže Vyjdi před velvyslanectví a od Alviny získáš informace o Citadele. Kousek od Alviny je transportní terminál, pokud nechceš jít pěšky, tak jej můžeš použít. (Po procházce celou Citadelou tam bude míst daleko více.) Před vchodem do Věže potkáš dalšího svého budoucího parťáka, kterému zrovna sebrali vyšetřování Garruse. Pod schody na tebe čeká kapitán Anderson a doprovodí tě před Radu, kde už marně ječí velvyslanec Udina. Správně tušíš, jak to dopadlo; musíš získat věrohodné důkazy. Tak se do toho dej! 2.2. Pátrejte po důkazech proti Sarenovi Přemýšlíš, kde začít? Nějaké indicie máš, třeba alkoholik Harkin; kde by asi mohl být? 3. Garrus 3.1. Promluvte si s Harkinem Harkina najdeš v dolní čtvrti u chlastu v Chorově doupěti. Od něj se mimo jiné také dozvíš, že Garrus odešel na lékařskou kliniku. 3.2. Běžte na lékařskou kliniku Projdi dolní tržiště a dostaneš se do horního, na konci mapy uvidíš průchod na lékařskou kliniku. Před klinikou si radši ulož hru a vejdi. Postřílej všechny hrdlořezy a zachráněná doktorka ti poděkuje a hlavně ti prozradí co se stalo. Další stopa je na světě. 3.3. Získejte spojence Pokecej s Garrusem a máš dalšího parťáka. Poprvé si můžeš vybrat, koho chceš momentálně do party. Nyní můžeš jít zlikvidovat Fista, ale doporučuji se seznámit s Wrexem. 4. Wrex 4.1. Jděte za Barlou Vonem Barlu Vona najdeš ve finanční zóně v bance. Finanční zóna je naproti velvyslanectví za mostem. Řádně jej proklepni a zase se o kus přiblížíš k získání důkazu proti Sarenovi, dále se dozvíš o lovci odměn Wrexovi, kterého by bylo dobré navštívit. 4.2. Promluvte si s Wrexem Wrex, jak jsi se dozvěděl, šel k výslechu na akademii C-Sec. Najdeš ho tam v „přátelském“ rozhovoru s důstojníkem C-Sec. Pokecej s ním a máš dalšího do týmu. Zase si můžeš vybrat borce do party. 2. Usvědčte Sarena 2.3. Zlikvidujte Fista Vydej se do dolní čtvrti. V Chorově doupěti na tebe bude čekat početná skupina nepřátel, tak se s nimi moc nevybavuj. Před privátem Fista potkáš dva skladníky, které můžeš ukecat aby odešli, záleží na šarmu. Pokud se to povede, dostaneš nějaké bodíky navíc. V privátu už na tebe čeká Fist. Je docela silný, tak se moc neukazuj před jeho zbraní a hlavně si dávej pozor na přehřátí vlastní zbraně, je to dost nepříjemné když nemůžeš střílet. Časem mu dojde dech a vzdá se. Strč mu hlaveň do ucha a „dobrovolně“ ti prozradí, co ví. 2.4. Zachraňte Kvarianku Teď začíná závod s časem. Musíš zachránit Kvarianku, na kterou nastražili past. Na baru na tě čeká zase pár nepřátel, tak je eliminuj a vyběhni z baru. Dej se chodbou vpravo a za cestovním terminálem vyběhni po schodech nahoru. Projdi do uličky a pomoz Tali. Poděkuje ti a prozradí, že má důkazy proti Sarenovi Slíbí, že pomůže a ocitneš se v Udinově kanceláři na velvyslanectví. Konečně něco, co napraví Udinovi náladu a tobě přidá předposledního člena tvého týmu. 2.5. Vraťte se do Věže Výtahem nebo cestovním terminálem se doprav do Věže. Pod schody na tebe bude zase čekat kapitán Anderson a doprovodí tě před Radu. Rada důkazy konečně uzná a Saren má po spektrovství a ty po menším naléhání se staneš prvním pozemským spektrou. 2.6. Promluvte si s velvyslancem Otři pot z čela, hlavní lítání po Citadele pomalu končí. Ještě ti zbývá pokecat si s velvyslancem Udinou a kapitánem Andersonem, kteří na tebe čekají v doku. Do doku se dostaneš druhým výtahem ze C-Sac. Promluv si s Udinou, zjistíš, že kapitán jde do důchodu a ty se stáváš novým kapitánem super lodi Normandie. Tímto hlavní úkoly v Citadele končí a ty se můžeš dát do bádání vesmíru, ale doporučuji splnit nějaké vedlejšky. CITADELA - Vedlejší úkoly 1. Skenujte správce Před schody vedoucími do sálu rady uvidíš Chorbana sklánějícího se nad správcem. Po oslovení cosi vykoktá, tak na něj hned nemusíš řvát, příležitost ještě budeš mít. Poví ti, že skenuje správce k vědeckým účelům a nabídne ti, jestli nechceš pomoci. Pokud přijmeš, dostaneš skener a můžeš začít, je jich 21 po celé Citadele. Za každého dostaneš nějaké drobné a pár bodíků. 2. Reportérčina prosba Mezi horním tržištěm a lékařskou klinikou na tebe zavolá novinářka Emily Wongová. a) Pátrejte po informacích Pokud chceš prachy, tak musíš mít oči na stopkách. b) Předejte optický disk Zlikvidoval jsi Fiska? Potom není co řešit a disk máš u sebe, jinak holka musí počkat. Také jí můžeš za úplatu slíbit exkluzivní interview. 3. Návrat domů Před východem z velvyslanectví stojí nešťastný Sámeš Bhatija a naléhavě se domáhá rozhovoru s tebou. V boji mu zabili ženu a armáda mu ji nechce vydat. Jak se zachováš je zcela na tobě. a) Promluvte si s diplomatem Zajdi do salónku, jsou to ty schody proti velvyslanectví a oslov postávajícího Boskera. Rád tě uvidí, ale jenom chvilku. Zase záleží na šarmu, buď ukecáš Boskera a tělo vrátí, nebo Sámeše, že tělo je důležité pro výzkum. Jednou se mi stalo, že jsem neukecal ani jednoho. Bohužel jsem byl, jako v životě, bez šarmu. b) Informujte pana Bhatiju Co k tomu dodat. 4. Prorok v prezidiu Kousek od výtahu do čtvrtí v oblasti prezidia potkáš podivnou postavu. Vypadá jako chobotnice a jmenuje se Harana, Snaží se kázat, ale to velice vadí důstojníkovi C-Sac a) Promluvte si s důstojníkem C-Sac Prokecni důstojníka a zjistíš, že v oblasti prezidia se kázat nesmí a Harana nemá ani koupenou licenci na kázání. b) Informujte Harana Haran ti také řekne svůj názor, ale dá se říci, že nechápe. c) Vyřešte spor Vyřešení sporu zase záleží na tvém šarmu. Můžeš Haranovi zaplatit licenci, nebo ho přesvědčit aby odešel. Také stačí být trochu hrubý na důstojníka a ten, protože s tebou nechce mít žádné problémy, tak odejde a Han může kázat. 5. Asarijská společnice Vydej se přes most do finanční oblasti kde najdeš pokoje společnic. Promluv si v předpokoji s Nelynou a po skončení rozhovoru tě přes mobilruku pozve k sobě do pokoje Sha´ira. Moc se netěš, má jenom problém s bývalým nápadníkem, generálem Septimem, který o ní roznáší drby a různé pomluvy. a) Promluvte si s generálem Septimem Generála najdeš chlastat v Chorově doupěti v dolní čtvrti. Promluv si s ním o správnosti jeho jednání a o cti vojáka, pochopí a hned ti zadá další úkol. b) Promluvte se Sha´irou Je velice ráda a vřele ti poděkuje, ale stejně ti nedá. (pozn. odmění se ti poté, co si promluvíš s Xeltanem - stačí malinko naléhat :-) 6. Xeltanova stížnost Tento úkol ti zadá generál Septimus nebo samotný Xeltan., který má starosti s prozrazením svéhotajemství a jediný kdo připadá v úvahu je Sha´ira. Generál Septim ti dá důkaz, že to tak není. a) Promluvte si s Xeltanem Xeltana najdeš v oblasti prezidia na velvyslanectví vedle kanceláře velvyslance Udiny. Předej mu důkaz a ubezpeč jej, že pro Septima vypátrat jeho tajemství bylo velice náročné. 7. Ritina sestra Zajdi na horní tržiště a tam se dej po schodech nahoru. Na konci chodby je noční klub Flux. a) Promluvte si s Ritou U baru si promluv s Ritou; svěří ti obavy o svou sestru Jenny. b) Promluv si s Jennou Jenna pracuje jako číšnice v Chorově doupěti, ale také jako informátorka pro C-Sac. Zajdi za Jennou, ale mluvit s tebou nebude. c) Vraťte se za Ritou Za Ritou se dostaneš o něco později. Při východu z Chorova doupěte do tebe vrazí opilec jménem Chellick a šeptem ti sdělí, že tě očekává, pokud máš strach o Jenny na akademii C-Sac. d) Promluvte si s Chellickem V akademii C-Sac v kanceláři nalevo sedí Chellick. Nejdříve ti vynadá, ale slíbí, že pomůže pokud pomůžeš jemu. Potřebuje vystopovat překupníka zbraní. e) Vyzvedněte zásilku Vyprav se do dolní čtvrti a v dolní tržnici oslov borce jménem Jax. Přeber od něj zásilku v klidu a hlavně nezatýkat. f) Vraťte zásilku Chellikovi Zásilku od Jaxe dones Chellikovi. Ten splní slib a postará se o bezpečnost Jenny. 8. Za signálem Ve Fluxu za herními automaty v rohu najdeš jeden podezřelý, klikni na něj a máš úkol. Někdo si přes tento automat stahuje prachy a ty máš zjistit kdo. a) Stopujte signál Další zdroj signálu najdeš v koridoru do jednotlivých čtvrtí v místnosti před výtahem do prezidia. b) Následujte signál do prezidia Hned vedle nastup do výtahu jedoucím do oblasti prezidia. Ve finanční čtvrti zajdi do banky a za Barlou Vonem máš další zdroj. c) Pokračujte ve stopování Obchodní středisko je hned vedle banky, zajdi tam a ve středu místnosti jsou schody nahoru. Nad schody se dej vpravo a máš to. Problém však nastane, když zjistíš, že vlastně jde o inteligentní stroj, jehož tvůrce zmizel, ale on ve zlodějně stále pokračuje. Odmítá se s tebou vybavovat a hrozí autodestrukcí. Jediné co ti zbývá je deaktivace, čas se krátí a on slibuje docela velkou pecku. Objeví se kolo rozdělené na díly a ty musíš postupně klikat na jednotlivé díly, aby se kola zmenšovala až do úplného zmizení. Ve středu se objevuje červené nebo zelené kolo podle špatného nebo dobrého kliknutí. Základ je zapamatovat si postup správného klikání po sobě. 9. Hazardér Schells Po splnění úkolu pro Ritu, pokud zajdeš do Fluxu, budeš svědkem vyhození Schellse z herny pro podvádění. Při rozhovoru s ním se bude hájit, že nepodváděl, ale pouze načítal data na výrobu podváděcího přístroje. Potřebuje tvoji pomoc, ale to záleží na tvém rozhodnutí. a) Sken automatů Zajdi do herny a 5x za sebou vyhraj, tím doplníš zbytek dat. V rohu postává majitel Fluxu Donah, můžeš mu sken vydat a Schellse prásknout. Pokud tam nebude, najdeš ho trsat na parketu, když na něj na parketu klikneš, můžeš si s ním zatancovat. 10. Fanoušek V horní čtvrti před schody do spodního tržiště potkáš Konráda Vernera tvého věrného fandu. Potřes mu rukou, dej mu autogram a on tě pozve na panáka. Pokud takto učiníš,najdeš ho zde za nějaký čas znovu a on tě požádá o fotku. 11. Džahlidovy obavy V kancelářích akademie C-Sec potkáš Voluského vědce Džahlída, který má strach o svůj život. a) Promluvte si s Džahlídem Zoufale potřebuje pomoc před svým kolegou Chorbanem, který se ho prý snaží zabít. b) Promluvte si s Chorbanem Chorban, kterého najdeš na dolním tržišti, ti řekne, že ho zabít nechce, ale jen potřebuje data jejich společné práce. c) Promluvte si s Džahlídem Podle rozhovoru, který jsi vedl s Chorbanem, můžeš Džahlída zatknout, nebo je dát zase dohromady. Pokud ho zatkneš a nemáš dokončené skenování strážců, úkol se zruší. 12. Čtvrté sídlo Při prvním návratu na Citadelu po výstupu z výtahu na tebe bude čekat reportérka Emily Wongová. Jak budeš odpovídat, záleží jen na tobě, vyhodnocení se dozvíš od velvyslance. 13. Vyjednávačova prosba Na cestě do Fluxu pod schody potkáš závisláka Keclera. Potřebuje si šlehnout a na tobě je sehnat mu fet, nebo mu to rozmluvit. Dá se ukecat, aby se šel léčit. CITADELA - Hlavní úkoly 5. Najdi Liaru T´Soniovou Hlavní úkoly v širém vesmíru můžeš třeba začít nalezením a osvobozením Liary, která se po svém osvobození k tobě přidá a je to hlavně další potenciální milenka. 5.1. Leťte do Artemis Tau Liara se nachází na planetě Therum v systému Knossos, přesně tam zamiř s Normandií. Planeta je pěkně divoká, tak vyber dobře posádku, nasedni do Maka a snaž se dopadnout na všechny čtyři, v tomto případě kola. Máš před sebou celkem dlouhou cestu, tak sleduj čas od času i mapu. Pozor na terén, který tě rád zahodí do cestu lemující lávy. Před rafinérií zahni doprava a dostaneš se mezi dvě brány uzavírající cestu..Vylez z auta a uvidíš dvoje dveře, vejdi do levých a najdeš tam ovládání brány. Na další cestě tě budou obtěžovat ghetské palposty a děla. Po projetí dvou tunelů se dostaneš k úzkému místu, kam se s autem nevejdeš, tak musíš vyrazit po svých. Prostřílej se k důlnímu táboru a proběhne animačka a náhle nevíš kam dříve. Pořádně se ukrývej a miř a poté vstup do Protheauských ruin. Seběhni k výtahu a sjeď dolu, prostřílej se k dalšímu výtahu a použij jej. Na konci najdeš uvězněnou Liaru. Je uvězněna za jakýmsi silovým polem a podle Liary jde vypnout pouze zevnitř. Pěkná blbost! Pozorně se rozhlédni – a co nevidíš? Ovládání důlního laseru, ale chce to po tobě kód. To už bys měl znát, je to klikací a zmenšující se kolo. Po zadání kódu ti umete cestičku za silové pole, promluv si s Liarou a můžeš ji osvobodit. Žádné velké kecání, země se chvěje tak rychle pryč. Malé zdržení s nepřítelem a pak rychlý úprk, záchrana na poslední chvilku a vše končí poradou v komunikační místnosti. Liara je poslední, která se k tobě přidá a také potenciální milenka. Splnění úkolu můžeš, ale nemusíš oznámit Radě; stejně mají po každé plno keců. Po každém splnění hlavního úkolu je dobré se projít mezi posádkou a pokecat s nimi. Feros - hlavní úkoly 6. Útok gethů Tvým dalším cílem může být planeta Feros, kde kolonii lidí obsadili gethové .Tvůj úkol je jasný osvobodit kolonii od nepřátel. 6.1. Jděte na Feros Po přistání na planetě si vyber dva členy týmu, kteří tě budou následovat a vydej se na průzkum. 6.2. Promluvte si s Fai Danem Kousek od lodi se setkáš s prvním osadníkem, promluv si s ním a pošle tě za šéfem kolonie Fai Danem. Při rozhovoru je osadník zabit gethy a tebe čeká první boj na planetě. Další souboj následuje na schodech, a tak se radostně dostaneš do centra kolonie. V zadní části jakéhosi náměstí najdeš Fai Dana. Promluv s ním, ale zase tě nenechají gethové na pokoji. Postřílej je a pokračuj po schodech do věže; jak ti ještě stačil Fai Dan říci, je tam velká koncentrace gethů a je potřeba eliminace těchto potvor. 6.3. Zastavte gethy ve věži Vyběhni po schodech do věže a postřílej početnou skupinu gethů. Dej si pozor na gethského ničitele, použij na něj odhození – to celkem zabírá. 6.4. Informujte Fai Dana Po úspěšné likvidaci gethů zajdi dokončit rozhovor s Fai Danem. Pořádně ho proklepni a dozvíš se o dalších problémech kolonie. Mimo jiné tě také pošle za lidmi, kteří odpovídají za vodu, jídlo a energii, ale o tom ti povím ve vedlejších úkolech. 6.5. Dostaňte se k sídlu ExoGeni Vyběhni po schodech k výtahu a sjeď do prothearského vzdušného koridoru, kde na tebe čeká auto. Nastup a vydej se na cestu směrem k sídlu ExoGeni. Za branou shlédneš animačku lodi trousící nepřátele, tak naláduj kanón a pusť se do nich. Při jízdě autem dávej pozor, protože se při najetí na překážku chová jako koza a ty můžeš lehce skončit mimo jízdní dráhu. Pokračuj stále ku předu, zabloudit nemáš kde. Projedeš pár bran a dostaneš se do budovy, kde musíš vyjet do horní místnosti a tam zachytíš vysílání uprchlíků. Můžeš tam zajít hned nebo to nechat, až se budeš vracet, ale protože tam dostaneš vedlejší úkol, zajdi tam hned. Nastup do auta a pokračuj do další budovy, v které je tvůj cíl. Do budovy se autem nedostaneš, ale můžeš dírou ve zdi postřílet z auta gethy. 6.6. Prozkoumejte sídlo ExoGeni Vylez z auta, prolez dírou a pokud se ti nepodařilo pozabíjet všechny nepřátele, máš teď možnost. Otevři dveře do místnosti a jsi mrtvý. Čeká tam na tebe gethský pal post zatím v nehybném stavu, ale dotkni se něčeho nebo na něj vystřel a rychle se probere a je dosti nepříjemný. Můžeš se jej pokusit zabít a nebo tam nelez. Proti těmto dveřím jsou další, ale opatřené silovým polem a tak jediná cesta je propadlištěm. Seskoč dolů a dostaneš se na smetiště, kde potkáš ztracenou Lizbeth Baynhamovou. 6.7. Prošetřete záhadný signál Promluv s ní a dostaneš přístupovou kartu k terminálu. Dveřmi projdi do hlavního patra a vyběhni po schodech, na patře uvidíš velitele korgana hádajícího se s terminálem. Terminál jej upozorní, že by měl odejít a nezdržovat další, otočí se a ty jsi poslední co v životě uviděl. Díky kartě od Lizbeth dostaneš pár informací o jakési problémové kytce. 6.A. Thorian Po skončení rozhovoru s terminálem ti naskočí další hlavní úkol. 6.8. Vypněte silové pole Aby se ti podařilo vypnout silové pole musíš splnit další úkol a musí se ti to povést jinak se s toho baráku nedostaneš. 6.9. Zničte pařáty lodě gethů Jdi chodbou a na konci skoč do místnosti, je tam jakási zářící koule. Jediným východem projdi do další, kde tě napadnou, postřílej je a projdi do horního patra, kde najdeš i mimo nepřátel ovládání vrat. Klikni na panel a objevíš upozornění o poruše vrat a to by se dalo využít. Musíš dosáhnout tlaku mezi 31-34, kdy se vrata zavřou velkou silou. Jak tedy na to? Polevé ruce máš pět uzávěrů, každý dává jiný tlak a ty je musíš nastavit na tlak 31-34. Od sebe klikni na druhý, třetí a pátý. Objeví se nápis „pozor – vysoký tlak“ a ty klikni na ovládání dveří. Proběhne animačka padající lodi a vypadnout bys měl i ty. 6.10. Opusťte ExoGeni Vydej se do hlavního patra, kde na tebe čeká Lizbeth, promluv si s ní. Od Jokera dostaneš varování, že se blíží gethové. 6.11. Promluvte si s uprchlíky Na zpáteční cestě se zastav u uprchlíků a promluv si s Ethanem Jorgem. 6.12.Vraťte se do Žutovy naděje Před odjezdem do Žutovy naděje také s Julianou Baynhamovou. Juliana ti poradí, pokud nechceš kolonisty, které ovládá ta divná kytka, postřílet, aplikuj si na granáty protithorianské vylepšení, které ti dala. Po cestě potkáš pár nepřátel, ale neměl bys mít s nimi žádný problém. Dojeď k bráně a tady musíš dávat pozor kdo je kdo. 6.13. Minimalizujte ztráty Po otevření vrat se na tebe vrhnou klonové a to jsou nepřátelé, tak je pozabíjej. U dveří do Žutovy naděje jsou tři osadníci a pokud nehraješ za gaunera, tak je nezabíjej. Máš dvě možnosti, granáty nebo je v boji na blízko omráčit zbraní. Společníkům samozřejmě musíš ten rozkaz upřesnit. Probojuj se do srdce kolonie a vedle jakési buňky najdeš ovládání jeřábu, použij ho. Prostřední buňka se odklopí a objeví se schody. Sestup po schodech a konečně budeš moci přičichnout ke kytičce. 6.14. Zničte Thoriana Při prvním setkání kytka vyzvrací svého mluvčího, ale je to arogantní blb, tak jej zastřel. Abys kytku zlikvidoval, musíš ustřelit její kořenové úchyty a každý bude chránit dosti nepřátel. Je tam pět kořenů v pěti patrech a v každém patře bude kytka dosti zvracet tvé nepřátele, kteří prskají nějaké svinstvo, a proto doporučuji vybavit sebe i ostatní protichemickým implantátem. Po zničení posledního kořenu kytka vyzvrací Shialu, která vypadá jako by jí nebylo moc dobře. Vypoví ti svůj příběh a za odměnu ti předá šifru, což jsou jakési vědomosti. 6.15. Kolonie zachráněna Shiala se přidá k osadníkům, aby pomohla a tobě už zbývá jenom promluvit s Julianou, rozloučit se a nalodit se na Normandii. Feros - vedlejší úkoly Pokud se ti bude chtít, můžeš na Ferosu splnit i pár vedlejších úkolů. 1. Gethové v tunelech Tento úkol ti zadá sám šéf kolonie Fai Dan. Potřebuje se zbavit gethů, kteří na ně stále útočí. a) Najděte gethy Vydej se do tunelů pod Žutovou nadějí. Před schody do věže se dej vpravo a po schodech dolů. Prostřílej se chodbou až do místnosti s vysílačem, namiř na něj a objeví se cílový bod. Na konci tunelů stojí Lan Newstead, promluv si s ním, vypadá sice jako cvok, ale cosi se snaží naznačit, později o něm promluv s Fai Danem. b) Oznam zničení vysílače Fai Danovi Vrať se zpátky a dobrou zprávu předej Fai Danovi. 2. Přívod vody Na začátku kolonie opravuje potrubí Macha Doyleová a pokud ji oslovíš požádá tě o obnovení toku vody. Na začátku chodby v tunelech je první ventil, kliknutím na něj ho zapneš. a) Najděte další ventily V té samé chodbě najdeš další dva, otevřít a voda teče. b) Informujte obyvatele Žutovi naděje Stačí informovat Doyelovou. 3. Varrení maso Lidé v kolonii hladoví – o tom ti může povyprávět Davin Reynolds, který se opírá o futra v buňce. a) Nalezněte alfa varrena A zase zpátky pod Žulovou naději, v lokaci Zřícená silnice se na tebe vrhne celá smečka Pozabíjej je a nezapomeň na toho hlavního. b) Informujte obyvatele Žutovi naděje. Zase o tom stačí říci Davinovi. 4. Baterie Baterie potřebuje May O´Connellová na začátku kolonie. a) Nalezněte baterie Baterie vytáhneš ze starého auta v lokaci Zřícená silnice, kde jsi zabíjel varreny. b) Vraťte baterie do Žutovi naděje Odevzdej je May 5. Záchrana dat Tento úkol dostaneš po cestě do ExoGeni při návštěvě uprchlíků. a) Nalezněte konzoly Mezi uprchlíky stojí technik Gavin Hossle, promluv s ním a poprosí tě o nalezení a stažení dat z jeho konzole. Konzoli najdeš na konci slepé chodby v horním patře, ale musíš mít od Hassleho úkol zadán, jinak nebudeš mít povolen přístup. b) Doneste Hosslovi jeho OSD Zastav se u uprchlíků a odevzdej Hosslovi OSD, pokud se ti tam nechcem najdeš jej po skončení záchranné mise mezi ostatními v srdci kolonie. Noveria - Hlavní úkoly 7. Plány gethů Od Rady jsi dostal tip na další planetu, kde gethové dělají problémy. Je to planeta Noveria, tak nastartuj Normandii a hurá na cestu. 7.1. Leťte na Noverii Po přistání na Noverii si vyber dva společníky a odhodlaně vyklusej z lodě. Za první zatáčkou tě zastaví část místního výboru v čele s Maeko Matseovou, která tě osloví a posléze se tě bude snažit odzbrojit. Naštěstí v pravý čas přijde tvá identifikace a Maeko od toho upustí, ale stejně tě nemají rady. Zajdi za Giannou Parasiniovou a dozvíš se mimo jiné, že se tu objevila matriarcha Benezia. 8. Matriarcha Benezia Tato poradkyně Sarena pouze zanechala v garážích pár beden a odletěla na Vrcholek 15. 8.1. Na Vrcholek 15 Bohužel, ve sledování Benezie nemůžeš zatím pokračovat, dokud nepromluvíš se správcem, který ti může vydat povolení k odletu. Správce Anolejsema najdeš v jeho kanceláři na náměstí Port Hanshanu. Bavit se s tebou moc nebude a tak musíš hledat pomoc jinde. 9. Opusťte Port Hansham To se sice lehce napíše, ale bude to stát nějaké běhání, tak kam to bude nejdříve? 9.1. Správce Anoleis Tady jsi už byl a od něj se povolení nedočkáš. 9.2. Kámen úrazu Po odchodu od správce Anoleise se zastav u Gianny a ta ti dá naději v nějakém úředníkovi firmy Synthetie Insights. 10. Lorik Qui´in Lorik má konflikt se správcem Anoleisem a hlavně má právo ti vydat povolení, ale co za to? 10.1. Promluvte si s Lorikem Qui´ilinem Lorik sedí u stolečku na baru. Je to napříč přes náměstí od kanceláře správce. 10.2. Lorikovo dilema Svěří se ti, že byl vyhozen z práce, ale má důkazy o zkorumpovanosti správce, ale bohužel ve své kanceláři, která je dobře hlídaná, ale pokud je přineseš, dostaneš od něj propustku 10.3. Vloupání Do kanceláří Synthetic Insights použij výtah. Promluv si se stráží a oni budou dělat, že tam nejsi – až na pár jedinců. V Lorikově pracovně stáhni data a vydej se na zpáteční cestu, ta bude o něco složitější. Dostavila se šéfka a ta tě nemá ráda. Bohužel se musíš prostřílet. 10.4. Důkazy v rukávu Nahoře u výtahu na tebe čeká Gianna a požádá tě o návštěvu ještě před tvým setkáním s Lorikem. Stojí u hotelu kousek od Lorika. 10.5. Gianna Zastav se za Giannou u hotelu a pokecej s ní a překvápko je na světě. Gianna pracuje jako tajný agent pro vnitro a zde vyšetřuje mohutnou korupční záležitost. 10.6. Giannin návrh Chce po tobě celkem maličkost, Lorikovy materiály a hlavně, aby svědčil a to je tvoje práce. Povolení dostaneš i od Gianny, tak proč to nezkusit. 10.7. Lorik souhlasí Jak už udává sám název, Lorika jsi ukecal. (Záleží na šarmu). Doběhni s touto radostnou zprávou za Giannou, která už na tebe čeká u stolu před pracovnou správce Anoelise. Oznam jí tuto novinu a proběhne zatčení pana správce. Poděkuje ti a slíbí pivo. 9. Opusťte Port Hanshan Naděje umírá poslední. 9.3. Povolení ke vstupu do hangáru Povolení jsi dostal za prokázané služby, buď od Gianny nebo Lorika. 8.A. Matriarcha Benezia Nyní už by nemělo nic bránit v dalším sledování Benezie na Vrcholek 15. Z náměstí sjeď výtahem dolů ke garážím a před vstupem potkáš šéf technika Lilihienaxe. Promluv si s ním a měl by ti naskočit další hlavní úkol. (Mám takoví nejasný pocit, že od něj se dá také sehnat povolení). Pokračuj dál a u vchodu do garáží, ukaž stráži bumážku a otevřou se ti vrata do dalšího dobrodružství.Vejdi se zbraní v ruce a odpověz střelbou na zrádný útok gethů. Chvilka divení, kde se tam mohli vzít a oni se tam svezli v bedýnkách matriarchy Benezie. Pořádně se oblékni a naskoč do auta a můžeš vyrazit směr Vrcholek 15. Projeď Aleutským údolím a po cestě si můžeš ulovit pár gethů, ale hlavně dávej pozor na cestu. 11. Vrcholek 15 Konečně se ti podařilo zdolat mrazivou krajinu a dorazil jsi k dalšímu z mnoha cílů tohoto dlouhého a nebezpečného putování. 11.1. Záhadné historky Bylo přerušeno veškeré spojení s Vrcholkem 15 a tvým úkolem je uvést vše na pravou míru. Po vstupu na tebe zaútočí podivní brouci a cestou do kafeterie dostaneš hlášení, že objekt je vážně poškozen. 11.2. Počítače poškozeny Potřebuješ informace, proto musíš nejdříve opravit virtuální inteligenci „Mira“. Do místnosti se dostaneš výtahem a kousek dál v kruhové místnosti sjedeš přímo k jádru. Jádro potřebuje opravit a nabízí se ti dvě možnosti, rovná stovka omnigelu, nebo ruční oprava. Před sebou vidíš tři řady různě velikých desek, u první řady prosvětlené. Je to celkem jednoduché, desky z první řady musíš dostat do třetí řady. Po opravě a zapnutí se ti objeví Mira a konečně se dozvíš co dál. 12. Opravte pozemní spojení Mira zjistila další poškození, která je třeba opravit. 12.1. Obnovte pozemní spojení Potřebuješ odjet vlakem, ale ten nejede, tak musíš přiložit ruku k dílu. Výtahem se doprav na střechu a budeš napaden, ale nezoufej, společníci tě v tom nenechají. Postřílej brouky a asi ve středu střechy se nachází spínač, klikni na něj a sláva vlaky už zase jezdí. 13. Oprava reaktoru Pozemní spojení jsi opravil, ale škod je tady daleko víc. 13.1. Opravte přívod paliva Výtahem dojeď k reaktoru, je označený na mapě. Nic nového jen další útok různé havěti, která se ti snaží překazit plány. Probij se ke spínači a zapni jej. Další fuška na cestě za Beneziou je za tebou. 14. Kontaminace Dostat se k vlaku je problém a Mira ti moc nepomůže. Dekontaminační komora, kterou musíš cestou k vlaku projít, je zavřená. 14.1. Vyčistěte komoru Při prvním hraní jsem dal Miře rozkaz a poslechla, po druhé se na mě vykašlala a já to musel udělat ručně, ale žádný problém. Stačí aktivovat plasmové trysky a brouci jsou mrtví, tedy ne úplně všichni. Pár jich tam zůstane až do tvého příchodu. 8. B. Matriarca Benezia Po úmorné opravářské činnosti je tvou zásluhou konečně Vrcholek 15 zase funkční a ty můžeš odjet vlakem do další stanice. 8.2. Do stanice Trhlina Další zastávka je ve stanici Trhlina. Vystup z vlaku a porozhlédni se. Je tu sice pár dveří, ale zatím můžeš použít jen jedny. Nastup do jediného výtahu, který dokážeš otevřít a ten tě dopraví do vědecké stanice. Promluv si s kapitánem Ventralisem a nezapomeň zdůraznit jeho odvahu. Dostaneš od něj důležitou přístupovou kartu. Po skončení rozhovoru na vás vtrhnou brouci. (Nevím jak tobě, ale mě to tady pokaždé spadne a tak můžu zastřelit pouze jednoho brouka. Druhého musím nechat ostatním.) 8.3. Do super laboratoří Proběhni se zpátky ke stanici a vedle je výtah do super laboratoří. 15. Super laboratoře Karta od kapitána Ventralise ti pomůže mimo jiné také otevřít tento výtah. 15.1. Spusťte čistění Ve středu místnosti prokecni Jardu Tartakovskýho, řekne ti celkem to, co potřebuješ vědět, ale nestačí dokončit. Za ním se objeví brouček a klesne mrtvý klouček. 15.2. Aktivační karta Dojdi k terminálu a Mira ti řekne, že přístup máš, ale něco ti k aktivaci chybí, a to kód. 15.3. Kód Získán Kód jsi získal nebo stále můžeš získat z mrtvého těla Jardy Tartakovskýho. 15.4.Čistění spuštěno Skoč za Mirou, zadej jí kód a ona tě informuje o spuštění čistění. 15.5. Kód Omega Po spuštění čistění moc času nemáš, tak rychle padej do výtahu. Moc se nezdržuj s brouky, střílej akorát ty, co ti překáží v úniku a hlavně se radši ani nedívej na kompas, který je tak trochu červený. Ve výtahu si konečně můžeš oddychnout. 8.C. Matriarcha Benezia Bylo by už na čase ji chytit, tak konec flákání a do akce, to znamená zpátky. 8.4. Zpět do stanice Trhlina Pomalu se blížíš do finále na této planetě a Trhlina je právě to místo, kde se poslední, krutá nebo možná i milosrdná řež odehraje. 16. Stanice Trhlina Tak a jsi na místě, ale ještě ti zbývá matriarchu Benezii najít. 16.1. Zapečetěné laboratoře To je místo setkání a to nejen s matriarchou, ale i s královnou rachni. Laboratoře hlídá množství stráží a je na tobě jakou cestu zvolíš: tichou, nebo budeš zabíjet. 8.D. Matriarcha Benezia Konečně jsi se střetl s dlouho sledovanou matriaechou, ale je zatím skoupá na slovo. Ze začátku místo mluvení na tebe posílá jednoho nepřítele za druhým. Dole v pravém rohu je ukazatel, který ti ukazuje kolik vlastní ještě sil, časem podlehne a začne mluvit. Dokonce na čas potlačí Sarenův vliv na ní a skutečně ti pomůže. Po dovršení rozhovoru se zase stane nepřátelskou a musí se zabít, ale to není stále vše. 16.A. Stanice Trhlina Ve stanici Trhlina nenajdeš jenom matriarchu, ale i královnu rachni. (To jsou, nebo spíš byli ti brouci). Královna s tebou promluví pomocí mrtvého nepřítele a vysvětlí celou situaci. Nyní je na tobě co uděláš. Můžeš s ní praštit do nádrže s kyselinou a tím ji zabít a nebo ji věřit, že už bude hodná a zachovat tak celý jedinečný druh. Jakkoli se rozhodneš, na Radu to stejně dojem neudělá. 8.E. Matriarcha Benezia Poslední rozloučení se zesnulou. 8.5. Mise dokončena Teď už jen stačí dojít k vlaku a nasednout, ocitneš se v informační místnosti, kde jako líté lvice se do sebe pustily dvě žárlivé sokyně v podobě Liary a Ashley. Je pravda, že jsem ty chudinky pumpoval obě a teď mi je stydno. To byla jen malá odbočka, ale co pravda jest, že další planeta tebou zachráněna byla. Noverie - vedlejší úkoly Na Noverii jsem vedlejšku našel jen jednu. 1. Špionáž V mezipatří u východu z výtahu stojí a na tebe pokřikuje Mallene Culisová. Potřebuje vyhledat špínu na Rafaela Vargase. Záleží na tobě, jestli na to máš žaludek. Splníš, dostaneš prachy, 500, a když se ozveš, tak 750 a body k odpadlíkovi. Nesplníš úkol, tak nedostaneš nic, ale budeš mít dobrý pocit a body k ochránci. a) Udržujte rozhovor Od Mallene dostaneš zařízení, které se při rozhovoru s Rafaelem nabourá do jeho sítě, ale musíš vydržet v rozhovoru s ním až do pípnutí toho zařízení. b) Napíchnutí se zdařilo Po pípnutí se slušně rozluč a upaluj si pro odměnu. Pokud se držíš tohoto návodu, tak jsi zjistil, že se ti nakupilo spousta vedlejších úkolů. Záleží pouze na tobě jak se rozhodneš. Virmir, Ilos a Citadela - Hlavní úkoly 17. Virmir Další zprávy o Sarenovi by ti mohla podat průzkumná jednotka salarianů na planetě Virmir. 17.1. Leťte na Virmir Planetu Virmir najdeš ve hvězdokupě Sentury Omega v systému Hoc. Po příletu vyber lidi a nastup do auta, zabloudit zde nelze, tak se dej na cestu. 17.2. Zničte protileteckou věž Mezi tebou a protileteckou věží tě čeká celkem dosti nepřátel, ale zničit je z auta by neměl být problém. U první brány musíš z auta ven a zbytek vystřílet pěšmo. Po eliminaci všech nepřátel ti přestanou rušit radar. Projeď bránou a za první zatáčkou na tebe zaútočí gethský kolos. Schovej se za skálu a po každém výstřelu z děla, než znovu nabiješ, zajeď zpátky. Druhá brána je chráněna o něco lépe, tak se snaž vystřílet z auta co nejvíce nepřátel, potom vystup a dodělej zbytek. Na konci chodby vypni protileteckou věž a nezapomeň si otevřít bránu. 17.3. Zamiřte do tábora salarianů Před tebou je třetí a poslední brána před táborem salarianů a je to stejné jako u předchozích dvou bran. Postřílej nepřátele a otevři si bránu. Cestou do tábora dostaneš od Jokera hlášení o úspěšném přistání. 17.4. Promluvte si se salariany Promluv si s velitelem průzkumného oddílu kapitánem Kirrahem. Dozvíš se pár novinek a hlavně co bude následovat. 17.A. Sarenův plán Po rozhovoru s kapitánem ti naskočí pokračování hlavního úkolu a jeden vedlejší. Od kapitána se dozvíš o léku na kroganský genofág, který Saren objevil a využívá jej k nalákání kroganských válečníků. 17.5. Připravte se na útok Znova si skoč promluvit s kapitánem, bude potřebovat přidělit jednoho s tvých lidí ke své jednotce jako koordinátora. Kdo to bude, se musíš rozhodnout sám a dostaneš možnost si vybrat náhradu. 17.6. Pronikněte do Sarenovy základny Od tábora bohužel už musíš po svých, tak namasíruj nohy a vydej se ke komunikační věži. Ve věži můžeš začít s pomocí kapitánově jednotce proti gethům. (Je popsán mezi vedlejšími úkoly). Probojuj se k výzkumnému středisku. 17.7. Zničte protiletadlová děla Projdi do objektu; s odblokováním druhých dveří ti pomůže jeden s členů týmu. Zde můžeš splnit další část vedlejšího úkolu, musíš se rozhodnout zda zapneš nebo vypneš alarm. Vypnutím alarmu přetáhneš většinu nepřátel na sebe. Prostřílej se údržbou a zamiř do kanceláře ochranky, odtud si můžeš prohlédnout zadržovací cely. Jsou tam nějací vězni a jestli je propustíš, záleží na tobě. Po schodech nahoru jsou zadržovací cely „B“ a zde, jak ti správně radí kolega z týmu, raději neriskuj. Projdi laboratoří a vstup do místnosti ochranky, kde potkáš Ranu Thanoptisovou a promluv si s ní. Rana ti otevře cestu dál. Přivolej výtah a sjeď dolů, dostaneš se k druhému majáku. (První jsi našel na planetě Eden Prima). Klikni na něj a po vstřebání vědomostí se poprvé setkáš se smrťákem a znova proběhne přátelská rozmluva. Projdi delší chodbou k chovnému zařízení a tam konečně vypni to dělo. 17.B. Útok Zbývá ještě jedna protiletecká věž, po jejím vypnutí může konečně Joker dopravit bombu na určené místo 17.8. Zničte poslední protileteckou věž Vejdi do výtahu a sjeď dolů a projdi na druhou stranu k bráně. Bránou se dostaneš na prostranství s bombou. Zde se musíš zase rozdělit, někdo musí aktivovat bombu a ty máš stále vypnout věž. 17.9. Kryjte Kaidana Vyber si nového kolegu a vydej se za věží, ale daleko nedojdeš a budeš se muset rozhodnout koho obětovat. 17.10. Vraťte se na místo pro bombu Pokud se rozhodneš pro Kaidana, bude to jiný úkol, ale já se rozhodl pro krásnou Ashley. Upaluj na místo pro bombu, které bylo napadeno gethskými posilami. Zlikviduj je a promluv si se Sarenem, potom si na něj chvíli zastřílej a proběhne animačka, objevíš se na lodi v zasedačce a tím jsi zdárně dokončil další hlavní úkol. 18. Závod s časem: vládce Pomalu, ale jistě se dostáváš do finále této skvělé hry a Saren je stále krůček před tebou. 18.1. Najděte převaděč Musíš prohledat půlku vesmíru, abys našel převaděč, ale někteří lidé ti prostě nepřestanou házet klacky pod nohy. 18.2. Podejte hlášení Radě Radu sice tvoří ti nejlepší, co vesmír dal, ale jsou zabedněnější než poslední rachni. Je dosti divné, že spektru, který si vlastně může dělat co chce a jen omezeně podléhá Radě, zastaví jakýsi lidský velvyslanec Udina. Normandie je zablokovaná v doku a nebezpečí se rychle blíží. Jak toto zapeklité dilema vyřešit? 18.3. Uteč z Citadely Jo, to se lehko řekne, ale jak? 18.4. Setkejte se s Andersonem To je pravda, Anderson by mohl pomoci. Máš s kapitánem rezervovaný stůl ve Fluxu, tak rychle za ním, ať zbude čas na panáka. Promluv si s ním a navrhne ti pomoc, sice pro něj smrtelně nebezpečnou, ale jiná možnost není. Normandii odblokuje z Udinova počítače. Domluveno a rychle do doků a na Normandii. Chvilka napětí při pohledu na červenou kontrolku, Anderson nezklamal a máš zelenou, tak rychle pryč. 18.5. Leťte na Ilos Před příletem na Ilos, za tebou přijde ta, které jsi se po celou dobu dvořil. Dál je to na tobě, do toho ti snad kecat nemusím. 19. Ilos: najděte převaděč Vyhodí tě z Normandie v Maku, Sarenovi pomalu na hlavu, ale ten se ukryje v jakémsi bunkru a zablokuje ho za sebou. 19.1. Dostaňte se přes zabezpečení Potřebuješ se dostat přes zabezpečená vrata do archivu. Vylez z auta, otoč se zády k vratům, sundej zbraň z ramene a můžeš vyrazit. Prostřílej se náměstím a dojdi na nádvoří, druhým výtahem sjedeš do bezpečnostní stanice. Můžeš aktivovat gethské palposty, ale k ničemu to nebylo. V bezpečnostní místnosti najdeš poškozený hologram a po jeho aktivaci ti přijde hláška o vypnutí bezpečnostního systému vrat. 19.2. Vstupte do archivů Výtah který jsi použil pro cestu do bezpečnostní stanice je neaktivní, ale kousek od stanice se aktivuje jiný. Vyjedeš tím prvním, který jsi minul po cestě tam. Nastup do auta a můžeš vyrazit po Sarenově stopě. Auto tady moc nehoň, protože je tu trochu jiná přitažlivost. Pokračuj stále vpřed, až tě zadrží ochranné pole. Vylez z auta a vpravo projdi do výtahu. Na konci chodby aktivuj Vigila, je to nějaká umělá inteligence. Vyzpovídej jej a projdi všechny otázky, jinak tě kolega upozorní na neúplnost vědomostí od Vigila. Hlavně ti konečně prozradí, co to vlastně ten převaděč je. 18.A. Závod s časem: převaděč Převaděč, jak jsi se od Vigila dozvěděl, je vlastně tajný vchod do Citadely 18.6. Zachraňte Citadelu Pomalu se prokousávej dlouhou chodbou zákopu, až uvidíš převaděč raději si hru ulož a popojeď kousek na kopec.Snaž se auto zastavit rovně. Proběhne animačka a po skončení ti naskočí čas. Musíš projet chodbou, potom mezi nepřáteli a trefit se na čas do převaděče. Na ovládání auta se moc nespoléhej a na zatáčení ve větší rychlosti raději zapomeň. Nejlepší, co jsem vyzkoušel, je co nejrychleji sjet s kopce. U malého skokánku na konci přibrzdit a pomalu jej sjet. Přes vodu opatrně a potom do převaděče sešlápni plyn až k podlaze. Na nepřátele se samozřejmě vykašli. Projel jsem to i rychle, ale to musí být klika, jinak tě to rozhodí. Převaděč s tebou praští do Citadely, auto je na sračky, ale stejně dál musíš po svých. Doběhni do výtahu a proběhne další animačka. Výtah se po chvíli zasekn a ty se objevíš na začátku údržbářské šachty. „S puškou v ruce, s ohněm v srdci“ proběhni šachtou a dostaneš se na výfukovou plošinu, kde uvidíš nepřátelskou loď. Tu musíš zničit a to pistolkou nepůjde. Na plošině jsou tři obranná děla a ty je musíš rychle aktivovat, aby nepřátelskou loď zničila. Pokračuj chodbou do vnější obranné sítě. 18.B. Závod s časem: finální souboj Pomalu se to blíží, ale pár nepřátel, hlídajících Sarenova záda, se ti v tom pokouší zabránit. Probojuj se na druhou stranu vnější obranné sítě. Hlavně si dej pozor na dvě děla před tebou. Uhýbej se výstřelům a hlavně je co nejdříve znič. Na druhé straně projdi chodbou a na konci najdeš poklop. 18.7. Zachraňte Citadelu Jenom pár nepřátel tě dělí od Sarena a přátelského rozhovoru s ním, a to v případě vysokého šarmu pomalu doslova. Můžeš s ním bojovat, ale také se ho můžeš snažit přesvědčit a skutečně toho můžeš docílit, ale vládce nad ním má už veškerou moc, tak se omluví a zastřelí. Jinak při doražení Sarena je dobrá brokovnice. Po Sarenově smrti aktivuj ovládací panel a po chvíli navážeš kontakt s Normandií. Máš v rukou velení nad celou flotilou a musíš se rozhodnout, zda zachráníš Radu, nebo se soustředíš na vládce. Než se rozhodneš je tu ještě jeden souboj se „zesnulým“ Sarenem, i když to asi už není on. Představí se ti jako vládce a začne skákat jako koza, ale časem skoná a tím se poruší obranné pole jeho lodi. Tak jak jsi se rozhodl? Logičtější je veškerou silou zaútočit na vládce, pokud se tak rozhodneš, Rada zahyne a lidstvo zaujme vedoucí pozici ve vesmíru. Zachráníš-li Radu, tak ti sice poděkují a připustí lidstvo do předsednictva, ale to je vše. V obou případech to budeš ale ty, kdo bude rozhodovat o zástupci ve vedení galaxie. Rozhoduj spravedlivě a uvážlivě, ať hanba nepadne na tvé potomky. Už kecám a jenom jsem chtěl říci, že se těším na setkání v pokračování této hry. Vimir - Vedlejší úkoly 1. Wrex a genofág Saren nalezl lék na genofág kroganů a pomocí tohoto léku si získává kroganské válečníky. Kapitán Kirrah proto chce lék zničit a Wrexe se to hluboce dotklo. a) Promluvte si s Wrexem Musíš Wrexe přesvědčit, že Saren pomocí léku dělá s kroganských válečníků bezduché stroje na zabíjení. Pokud se ti to nepovede, tvůj kolega Wrexe zastřelí. 2. Pomoc Kirrahově jednotce Kapitán tě požádá o pomoc nad rámec tvého hlavního úkolu. a) Najděte způsob, jak sabotovat obranu gethů Od tábora musíš už pěšky, tak si namasíruj svaly a můžeš se vydat na cestu. První zastávka je komunikační věž. b) Poškozená komunikace V komunikační věži nad schody najdeš terminál, tak jej vypni a gethové si můžou mezi sebou jen ukazovat, pokud se uvidí. c) Létající gethové zničeni U palivové plošiny tě napadnou létající gethové. Eliminovat některé můžeš tím, že prostřílíš palivovou nádrž. d) Zneškodnění poplašného zařízení Při vstupu do výzkumného střediska můžeš vypnout poplašné zařízení a tím na sebe upoutáš pozornost gethů. Po splnění těchto úkolů si můžeš později na lodi promluvit s kapitánem, kterého najdeš s několika zachráněnými vojáky na dolní palubě. Ostatní vedlejší úkoly Vedlejších úkolů je celkem dosti a můžeš je dostat při prozkoumávání galaxií, od různých postav nebo si je můžeš stáhnout z terminálů. Začneme třeba s úkoly UNC. 1. Major Kyle Major je problematický důstojník, který se má zodpovídat za své činy, ale veškeré pokusy jej odvést před porotu selhaly. Dva důstojníci byli zabiti fanatickými biotiky, když se ho snažili zatknout a odvést. a) Najděte skupinu biotiků Při průzkumu planet ve hvězdokupě Hawking Eta v systému Centaury dostaneš od admirála tento úkol a majora najdeš na planetě Presrop. b) Prozkoumejte zařízení majora Kyla Na planetě přistaneš ve svém vozítku zvaném Mako. Majorovo zařízení je označeno na mapě. Dojeď na místo a nejdříve prozkoumej velký objekt, ale tam majora nenajdeš. Vyjdi ven a teprve nyní se dostaneš do objektu vedle, kde také najdeš majora Kyla. c) Promluv si s majorem Pokud máš dosti šarmu, můžeš ho přesvědčit k dobrovolnému odchodu před porotu, jinak to tam musíš vystřílet. Hlavně nezapomeň výsledek oznámit Radě. d) Vraťte se na Normandii Po splnění úkolu můžeš zmáčknout „N“ a nebo se projet po planetě. Na mapě najdeš některé cíle k prozkoumání, třeba od značky anomálie na sever narazíš na opuštěný hornický tábor. V údolí na jihovýchodě narazíš na „Šavlozubce“, celkem tvrdého červíka. Po průzkumu se vrať na Normandii a můžeš pokračovat dál vesmírem. 2. Mrtví vědci Dostaneš hlášení od admirála Hacketta, že kdosi zabíjí vědce na planetě Ontarom v Keplerově hranici, systému Newton. a) Najděte vědce Po přistání na planetě se vydej podle mapy k budově. Okolo vstupu do budovy se koncentruje větší počet žoldáků, kteří ti vstup do budovy neusnadní. Po eliminaci všech žoldáků vstup do budovy. Uvnitř na tebe čeká překvapení v podobě bývalého spolubojovníka Joombse, který hodlá zastřelit posledního vědce. Můžeš mu to rozmluvit a nechat vědce zatknout za zvrácené pokusy na lidech. b) Podejte Hackettovi hlášení Můžeš se vrátit na Normandii a podat admirálovi hlášení, nebo se porozhlédnout po planetě. Na jihozápad od budovy jsou naleziště těžkých kovů a na západě najdeš zlato. 3. Rebelská VI Máš zatočit s virtuální inteligencí, která ovládla naše pevnosti na měsíci, planety Země. a) Zaútočte na VI V blízkosti tábora dávej pozor, protože veškerá děla aliance se otočí proti tobě. Jsou tam tři vchody do podzemí a ve všech je to stejné. b) Zničte obvody VI Musíš zničit všechny obvody VI, které jsou silně chráněné bojovými roboty. Na jihovýchodě jsou ještě nějaká děla, ale už to není úkol. 4. Asarijská diplomacie Asarijská velvyslankyně Nassany Dantiová tě požádá o setkání v prezídiu na velvyslanectví v salónku. a) Setkejte se s Nassanou Já jsem se s ní nesetkal a možná to byla chyba, že mi bylo znemožněno vyjednávání. Máš letět do systému Macedom ve hvězdokupě Artemis Tau. b) Vyšetřete žoldnéře Přistaň na planetě Sharjila a vydej se k pevnosti, okolo se bude snažit ti znepříjemnit život pár pirátů, co s nimi asi už víš. Vystup z auta a vejdi do budovy, tam samozřejmě potkáš další. Vyběhni do horní místnosti, kde najdeš důkazy, že šéfka pirátů a otrokářů je sestra velvyslankyně Nassany a snažila se jí vydírat. c) Informujte Nassanu Než odletíš na schůzku s Nassanou, tak se trochu rozhlédni po planetě. Na jihu od pevnosti najdeš lehké kovy, na jihozápadě v rohu mapy najdeš uran a další minerály jsou na západ od pevnosti. Nastup do Normandie a upaluj na setkání s velvyslankyní. Za vzorné vykonání úkolu ti udělí privilegium nakupovat vzácné předměty Armalianské rady. 5. Špionážní sonda Máš zajistit a vypnout špionážní sondu s nukleární hlavicí ve hvězdokupě Voyager. a) Leťte do systému Amazon Jak jsi se dozvěděl od admirála, signál přichází ze systému Amazon, tak se vydej na cestu. b) Najděte sondu Přistaň na planetě Agebinium a zaměř se na signál majáku aliance. Po příjezdu najdeš vchod do podzemí, tak jdi dál. V podzemní místnosti se objeví holografický Haliat, který má na tebe dlouho nabroušeno a prozradí ti, že je to past určená přímo tobě. Nezoufej a konej. Kousek od tebe leží sonda, tak ji rychle deaktivuj a vypadni odtamtud. c) Utečte Vedle vstupu do místnosti jsou ještě jedny dveře, které před tím byli zamčené, ale nyní můžeš jimi projít a chodbou se dostaneš nad tábor pirátů. Rychle to přeběhni do auta a postřílej je, hlavně nezapomeň na Heliata. Tím jsi dokončil další vedlejší úkol, ale jako obyčejně se podívej po planetě. Úplně na jihu od tábora najdeš ložisko samaria a na jihozápadě magnesium. 6. Předsunuté stanoviště Alfa Od admirála jsi dostal další úkol, prozkoumat co se přihodilo na předsunutém stanovišti Alfa v systému Erebus, hvězdokupy Styx Theta. a) Leťte do systému Erebus Přistání proveď na planetě Nepmos a můžeš vyrazit k místu na mapě označené jako posluchárna. U posluchárny narazíš na bojem vyčerpané vojáky, kteří jsou stále napadáni rachni. Promluv si s poručíkem Durandovou a zapoj se do bojů. Doporučuji střílet rachni z auta. Je jich docela dost a po malé pauze vylezou další. Po jejich eliminaci promluv znovu s poručíkem Durandovou. b) Zničte rachnijskou základnu Základna je kousek dál na západ, dojeď ke vchodu a hrdinně vstup do šachty. Projdi chodbou a ve druhé místnosti se setkáš s brouky, ale zašlápnout je asi nepůjde. Na konci místnosti jsou dvě chodby, vyber si jakou chceš a připrav se na superbroučka, jakéhosi „mláděte rachnijského válečníka“. Ve druhé místnosti je to úplně stejné. Po zabití všech brouků je úkol splněn. Porozhlédni se po planetě a najdi nějaká naleziště. Hned nad dolem najdeš ložisko titanu, další, tentokrát uran, najdeš kousek od opuštěného tábora. Od posluchárny na sever je palladium. 7. Gethské výpady Máš za úkol prozkoumat gethské stanoviště, které začali stavět v Armstrongově mlhovině na Skyllianském okraji. a) Prozkoumejte gethy Nakopni Normandii a vydej se do systémů v Armstrongově mlhovině. b) Zničte gethská stanoviště Tady se dosti nalítáš, protože stanoviště jsou rozeseta po všech systémech. Já jsem začal systémem Gagarin. Přistaň na planetě Rayigni a doprav se k první stanici a vejdi. Ve druhé místnosti zlikviduj útočící přetvořence, gethské vojáky a ničitele. Po vyčistění vnitřku na tebe čekají venku další, tak vyklusej k autu a v pohodě je postřílej. S posledním padlým gethem ti optimisticky prozradí, že zbývají ještě tři stanoviště. Mrkni se ještě po planetě, co by se dalo využít. Na severozápadě najdeš mrtvoly mrchožroutů a vedle jejich tábor, na západ od stanice jsou vzácné prvky a další najdeš na jihovýchod od stanice. Jako další jsem si vybral systém Těreškovová a planetu Antibaar. Stejný scénář, doprav se k předsunuté gethské hlídce a po malinko delším boji se tví dva společníci dohodnou, že jde o hlavní lokační signál pro gethskou vojenskou základnu. c) Zničte gethskou základnu Sice už víš kde je hlavní základna gethů, ale co ostatní na planetách v této mlhovině? Asi bude lepší je vymlátit na všech planetách. Další je planeta Casbin v systému Hong. Po přistání si to namiř na předsunutou hlídku, ale tady to bude trochu jiné. Nejdříve musíš zničit jejich loď, jinak se nepřátelé budou stále doplňovat. Najdi si s autem nějaký krásný koutek s pěkným výhledem na nepřátelskou loď a pomalu ji kanónem zlikviduj, poté dodělej zbytek výsadku. Pokračuj k místu odkud vychází zvláštní signál, chrání jej pár děl a palpostů. Další je systém Vamší a planeta Majia. Vydej se k předsunuté hlídce a po cestě dávej pozor, ve skalách jsou pečlivě uschována děla. Po eliminaci všech gethských potvor a strojů jsi dokončil čistku na planetách mimo té hlavní. Zaznamenej pár nalezišť a můžeš vyrazit do finále tohoto úkolu. Na jihovýchodě je naleziště lehkých kovů, na jihu najdeš další naleziště, kousek od turianského vraku je zvláštní lebka a od ní na sever další ložisko lehkých kovů. Ještě ti zbývá jeden systém a jedna planeta. V systému Grisson přistaň na malé planetě Solerum je hned vedle planety Notanburu a je lehce k překouknutí. Dej se směrem k vykřičníku, autem zdolej kopec a v dálce uvidíš post nepřítele. Po likvidaci pokračuj až ke vchodu do podzemí a beze strachu vejdi. Postřílej zbytek nepřátel a tento úkol je zdárně za tebou, ale nezapomeň na tajné dokumenty, díky nim máš další vedlejší úkol. Od vykřičníku na sever je ložisko vzácných prvků, na severozápadě a na jihu najdeš další. 8. Pohřešovaní mariňáci V Citadele ve Věži pod schody směrem do Rady tě požádá admirál Kahoku o pomoc s nalezením zmizelého týmu. a) Najděte průzkumný tým Jeho vojáci o sobě naposledy dali znát z planety Edol ve hvězdokupě Artemis, systému Sparta. b) Nouzový signál Nouzoví signál vychází ze středu velkého údolí, jaké mají rádi šavlozubci, tak si dávej pozor. Dojeď do údolí a musíš být připraven, hlavně nevylézej z auta, pokud se neobjeví, projížděj se údolím. Musíš hlavně uhýbat jeho plivancům, pár zásahů a je po tobě. Po zabití červíka klikni na mrtvého mariňáka. Na jihojihozápadě a na jihu jsou naleziště. c) Promluvte si s Kahokuem Zalétni si do Citadely a promluv si s Kahakuem. 9. Zmizelý výzkumný tým Poslední stopa po výzkumném týmu vede s hvězdokupy Hádes Gamma a ty tím směrem natoč příď Normandie. a) Najděte pohřešované výzkumníky Po odletu Normandie s Citadely dostaneš hlášení od admirála Kahauka o jeho vojácích a další úkol. Ten zatím odlož a dodělej tento. (To ovšem záleží pouze na tobě.) Vyprav se do systému Antaeus a majzni sebou na planetu Trebin. Nastartuj auto a prozkoumej výzkumnou základnu, v jedné buňce najdeš zprávu o podivuhodném mimozemském nálezu. Vydej se také prohlédnout si naleziště, ale nikde ani živáčka, třeba jsou všichni uvnitř vykopávek. b) Prozkoumejte vykopávky Projdi chodbou a druhá místnost je plná výzkumníků, ale úplně přeměněných, bohužel je musíš postřílet. Na konci místnosti jsou další dvě chodby, pokud přemýšlíš, kterou vybrat, je to zbytečné, jak se přiblížíš, otevřou se obě a na tebe vtrhnou další přeměněnci. Poslední padlý ti zaručuje konec tohoto úkolu. Od vykopávek na východ je uran a v údolí u tunianského vraku tě napadne šavlozubec. 10. Cerberus Po dokončení práce pro admirála Kahaoka tě znovu požádá o pomoc. Zadá ti souřadnice výzkumného zařízení na planetě Binthu v systému Yangtze, hvězdokupě Voyager. a) Prozkoumejte systém Yangtze Přistaň na planetě Binthu a kousek od místa přistání je naleziště těžkých kovů, potom se vydej k výzkumnému středisku na severu. Opatrně vyjeď na kopec a znič dvě nic netušící děla chránící vstup do střediska. Postřílej nepřátele a otevři diagnostickou stanici a potvory zdechnou. b) Pokračujte v ničení společnosti Cerberus Pokračuj k dalšímu středisku tentokrát na jihovýchod, znič děla a vejdi, nic nového. Zbývá poslední laboratoř, scénář je zase stejný, akorát tam najdeš zavražděného admirála Kahaoku. Nalezením jeho mrtvoly dostaneš další úkol. 11. Hádovi psi Tento úkol jsi dostal při nalezení mrtvoly admirála Kahauka. Máš pomstít jeho vraždu. a) Zničte hlavní základnu společnosti Cerberus Zjistil jsi, že hlavní základna společnosti Cerberus je na planetě Nepheron v systému Kolumbie a hvězdokupě Voyager. Po přistání na planetě se kousek od tebe nachází naleziště thoria, označ jej a vydej se k pozemnímu středisku, které chrání pár odstřelovačů. Postarej se o ně a vstup do budovy. Vyčisti místnost od nepřátel a prohledej další, najdeš tam terminál z kterého stáhni data a tím jsi úkol zdárně dokončil. 12. Rukojmí Máš prozkoumat hvězdokupu Hádes Gama, kde by se měl nalézat unesený předseda parlamentního výboru mezilidských studií. Držet by jej měli na opuštěné nákladní lodi v soustavě Farina. a) Nastupte na nákladní loď Na lodi máš za úkol v daném čase postřílet fanatické biotiky, jinak zastřelí rukojmí, ale hlavně musíš přesvědčit šéfa biotiků, který se chystá zastřelit předsedu. 13. Piráti V Citadele ve Věži tě požádá muž jménem Garoth o nalezení svého bratra, který se ztratil někde v systému Strenuus. a) Leťte do systému Strenuus Vydej se do mlhoviny Koňská hlava systému Strenuus. b) Leťte na Xawin Asi tři centimetry od planety Xawin najdeš neznámí objekt, který se ti označí jako MSV Majesty. Je to nákladní loď zmizelého bratra a po proskenování tě stopy zavedou na planetu Xawin, na které tentokrát už můžeš přistát. Pořádně se oblékni, nakopni Maka a vydej se k táboru žoldáků, který je hlídán pár děly. Uvnitř se na tebe vrhnou žoldáci, tak jim ukaž, zač je toho loket. Potom vyběhni po schodech do horní místnosti, kde najdeš tělo kapitána Garotha. Do splnění úkolu stačí už jen promluvit s Garothem, ale můžeš se ještě poohlédnout po planetě. Na východ od základny je ložisko palladia, dále na východ najdeš maják, ale je to past gethů, tak jim dej co si zaslouží. Od majáku na jih jsou lehké kovy a u trosek na tebe zaútočí červík. c) Promluvte si s Garothem Zaleť do Citadely a v parku pod stromem ve Věži promluv s Garethem. 14. Základna v obležení Admirál má problémy se zdravotnickou základnou na planetě Chohu a požádá tě o pomoc. Biotici zdrogovali výzkumníky a používají je jako lidské štíty. a) Dostaňte se na zdravotnickou základnu Nastav kurz Normandie do hvězdokupy Hádes Gamma v soustavě Cacus. Po přistání si to namiř k vědecké základně a vejdi do budovy. Uvnitř se mezi nepřáteli budou procházet i civilisté a ty máš povoleno jen určité procento ztrát. Na Normandii podej hlášení admirálovi a další úkol splněn. Od základny na západ je ložisko těžkých kovů, na severozápadě na tebe zaútočí gethové a najdeš mrtvolu sběrače, severovýchodně od mrtvoly je ložisko plutonia. 15. Násilné převzetí V Citadele ve finanční čtvrti stojí u zábradlí Helena Blakeová a po tobě chce odstranit dva své kolegy na základnách v systémech Han a Dis. Můžeš odmítnout, (bodíky k ochránci) ale stejně se ti úkol zapíše, tak proč jej nesplnit. a) Zničte vůdce zločinců Pokud se držíš návodu, měl by jsi být ve hvězdokupě Hádes Gamma a odtud je jen kousek do systému Dis a mrkni se na planetu Klensal. Vstup do úkrytu syndikátu je hlídaný, tak je v klidu zdálky zlikviduj. b) Dorazte bosse V úkrytu eliminuj nepřátele a nezapomeň na hlavního bosse. Kousek od úkrytu je ložisko platiny. c) Dorazte bosse Druhého bosse najdeš ve hvězdokupě Blíženci Sigma v systému Han na planetě Mavigon. Scénář je úplně totožný s předchozím, hlavně nezapomenout na šéfa. Cestou ke skrýši najdeš ložisko zlata a vedle leží mumifikovaný salarian. d) Setkejte se s Helenou Blakeovou Ke splnění tohoto úkolu ještě zbývá zaletět do mlhoviny Koňská hlava, systému Fortuna. Po přistání na planetě Amaranthinu se vydej na inženýrskou základnu, kde na tebe čeká Helena. Při rozmluvě s ní tě čeká rozhodnutí: vzít odměnu, pozabíjet je nebo jí přesvědčit aby syndikát rozpustila. Jak se rozhodneš je pouze na tobě a tvém šarmu. 16. Garuss: najděte doktora Saleona Po rozpravě s Garussem se dozvíš o pěstování náhradních lidských orgánů v tkáni živých lidí doktorem Saleonem, kterého měl Garrus zadržet. a) Leťte na koordináty Od Garruse jsi dostal koordináty, kde by se mohl doktor nacházet, tak zjisti jestli měl pravdu. Namiř si to do Keplerovi hranice a Henschlova systému. V systému najdeš označenou transportní loď, tak se naloď. Při návštěvě první místnosti tě napadnou jakési testovací objekty, tak si na nich otestuj své zbraně. b) Nalezněte doktora Saleona Doktora najdeš v zadní místnosti, ale moc si sním nepokecáš, začne utíkat a ty jej picneš a tím úkol končí. Bylo by asi dobré na tuto misi vzít Garruse, přece se na doktora tak těšil. 17. Tali a gethové Při čistce na gethské základně jsi nalezl nějaké datové soubory, tak si o nich promluv s Tali. a) Promluvte s Tali Tali najdeš ve spodní zadní části lodi, zvané strojovna, jak se kochá řídícím jádrem. Promluv si s ní o souborech a požádá tě o kopii, záleží na tobě jestli jí vyhovíš. 18. Prozkoumejte vzorky Při pomáhání osadníkům proti gethům na planetě Feros jsi objevil deník. Deník byl majetkem doktora pracujícího pro ExoGeni a dělali mu problémy vzorky k výzkumu od společnosti Cerberus. a) Leťte do systému Čeká tě odlet do hvězdokupy Kaštanové moře a systému Matano. Tak neváhej, nastartuj a upaluj. Přistaneš na konečně trošku pohlednější planetě nazvanou Chasey. Na mapě máš značené dva civilní objekty a vědecké středisko. Zamiř si to k jednomu civilnímu objektu a napadne tě pár přetvořenců a naskočí nový úkol. 18.A. UNC: kolonie mrtvých Dostal jsi nové úkoly pátrat v objektech a hledat nějaké zprávy co se zde vůbec stalo. b) Hledejte stopy Prohledej obě civilní budovy; mimo pár nepřátel nic nenajdeš. Proto přesměruj kola svá na vědecké středisko. Ve vědeckém středisku budeš napaden a po likvidaci nepřátel projdi chodbou. V pravé zadní místnosti najdeš terminál. Stáhni záznamy a zjistíš, že v tom má prsty skupina Cerberus, která infikovala nevinné kolonisty. Východně od střediska je ložisko berylia a na severu najdeš palladium, kousek dál na sever je plutonium. 19. Prozkoumejte středisko Záchrannou misi na planetě Feros ti byl čert dlužen. Zase v tom jede společnost ExoGeni, která zaslala do výzkumného střediska na planetě Nodacruxu nějaké vzorky. a) Prozkoumejte středisko Další, kam tě ženou, je hvězdokupa Kaštanové moře a systém Vostok, planeta Nodacrux. Na kompasu se ti po přistání ukáže pár nepřátel. Jestli máš náladu, tak je postřílej a vydej se o kousek dál, kde jsou další. Prohledej buňku, je tam pár věcí. Další stanice může být vědecké středisko. Uvnitř těchto budov je scénář stále stejný a ani zde tomu není jinak. V levé zadní místnosti se po otevření dveří zjeví vedení projektu a budou se tě snažit podplatit. Zase je to čistě na tvém svědomí. Na jihozápad od střediska je ložisko kobaltu a na severozápad najdeš zlato. 20. UNC: ztracený modul Admirál tě požádá o nalezení ztraceného datového modulu. a) Leťte do soustavy Hercules Modul zmizel někde na souřadnicích, co jsi dostal od admirála. Kopni do kormidla na Normandii a natoč jí směrem do hvězdokupy Attikan Beta a systému Hercules. Tvým cílem je planeta Eletania. Nejdříve se podívej k havarované sondě. Sondu jsi sice našel, ale datový modul je fuč a pravděpodobně jej odneslo jedno z podivných stvoření podobajících se opicím. b) Vystopujte datový modul Na mapě ti naskočí čtyři opičí kolonie a můžeš začít s průzkumem. Kliknutím na opici zjistíš, jestli modul má nebo nemá, ale jestli se ti nechce proklikávat všechny opice, tak se vydej na sever ke třetí kolonii. Opice tady sousedí s opuštěným dolem a to vypadá docela nadějně. Na konci dolu za pravou chodbou najdeš dvě opice a jedna má u sebe datový modul. Pokud jsi jim neublížil, dostaneš body k ochránci. Při odchodu tě v hlavní místnosti napadnou gethové. Po eliminaci stačí odejít na Normandii a úkol je hotov. Na západě je ložisko palladia. 21. UNS: nouzový signál Při průzkumu v systému Hydra zachytíš nouzový signál sestřelené zdravotnické lodi. a) Prověřte nouzový signál Systém Hydra se nachází ve hvězdokupě Argos Ró a signál přichází s planety Metgos. Po přistání se vydej k nouzovému signálu a jak už správně tušíš je to gethská léčka. Po likvidaci ghetů vybouchne vrak a úkol je splněn. Na jihozápadě je ložisko rtuti. 22. UNC: opuštěná nákladní loď Při průzkumu v systému v Kaštanovém moři a systému Caspia najdeš opuštěnou nákladní loď. V nákladním prostoru tě napadne halda přeměněných členů posádky a s lítostí v srdci je postřílej. Projdi do kapitánské kajuty, klikni na terminál a dozvíš se co se stalo. 23. Wrex: rodinná zbroj Zbroj najdeš na planetě Tuntau v Argos Ró a systému Phoenix. V budově klikni na sejf a najdeš tam starou zbroj. a) Promluvte si s Wrexem Pokecej s ním, dej mu zbroj a máš dalšího kámoše.